


Andy

by Gloriette_deWentz5



Series: Joe's Brand New Eyes [1]
Category: Electric Century, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore
Genre: M/M, Make-up warning: May contain melodramatic situations.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloriette_deWentz5/pseuds/Gloriette_deWentz5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What leads to Andrew Hurley's dead body?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One missing

**Author's Note:**

> So... here I am, throwing a new idea in this page. I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think, I consider it interesting but, I'll have to wait and see :P  
> Thanks to those who read and review :D

He didn’t look like the kind of person who would do such a thing.

He was very quiet and shy, but a nice guy after all, and, although he had never given people a reason to hate him, there was always a thread on his pencil case, a comment written on the board, or a nickname echoing in the hall.

It just seemed funny to do that, and he never complained, he seemed not to care. Joe asked him for erasers, sharpeners or what time it was, but didn’t pay a bigger attention to him, he was just the boy sitting in the back.

That’s why when the teacher said that they had found Andrew Hurley hanging on the gym, Joe was shocked.

"Apparently, he did it last night. It is a terrible loss for his family and for this school; in general terms, he was a good student."

Joe didn’t want to picture his death, so he thought about his life. He was nice, ironed his hair from time to time, he saw him once with a piercing under his lower lip. He had glasses, he wasn’t terrible or good at some things. Teachers didn’t really pay attention to him, chemistry teacher didn’t like him, but she didn’t make his life impossible, either.

He was kinda cute, when he was lost in thoughts looking through the window he smiled. He had a nice smile, Joe thought, and decided that he’ll remember the little misfit that way: without anger and no worries, and not with life fading from his eyes, not with the expression of a person who’s choking.

"... and we will all be in his funeral, so tomorrow everyone be elegant. That’s it."

The teacher tried to give a normal class, but everything was weird, wrong, the atmosphere was awkward, heavy and cold. Everyone was silent and no one interacted.

They came out of the classroom slowly, that was too much for everyone to process it.

Joe was glad he wasn’t the one who found the body, he thought about the guys who did, that should’ve been horrible.

"Can you imagine it?" Said Patrick breaking the silence, he was looking to the ground as if he was going to find the answer there.

"No, and I don’t want to."

As soon as he said so, they all got a message on their phones: It was a photo of Andy’s hanging body, just what Joe didn’t want to see.

"Oh, fuck! can’t they have some respect for a dead person?" He deleted the message immediately and tried to go back to Andy staring through the window.

"But, how could he…?" Said Patrick again.

"I kinda understand the guy" Said Pete hugging him "People here were garbage with him."

Joe opened his locker and found a little blue folded paper. **“I didn’t put it there”** , he thought

"'To Joe'?" Asked Pete when Joe took it out. None of them recognized the handwriting.

"Maybe it’s private, wanna read it home alone?"

"Well, the library is ok, since it’s always empty."

They entered and sat at the very back. Joe unfolded the paper and began reading.

_Dear Joe,_

_I can be almost 100% sure that you don’t know me, but I kinda know you. I’m Andrew Hurley, I sit in the back of the classroom in most of our classes, I always see you. I really like the way you rock your hair and the brightness of your blue eyes. I was never confident enough to talk to you and just waited until you came along to lend you something. I would cross my fingers everyday wishing you’d had forgotten something. I know it’s kinda my fault that I never talked to you, but I don’t blame you for not thinking about me that way. Who would? Specially a guy, and specially a guy like you? I like you. Well, I liked you, for the moment you’ll be reading this I’ll be gone. I love you, Joe, and please, don’t feel guilty, it’s my fault, it has always been._

_-A. H._

 

A tear came out of his eye, Pete and Patrick were confused, he just folded back the paper before handing it to them.

"Can we…?"

He nodded before Pete finished the question

"It’s my fault, it’s my fucking fault."

"But he wrote it wasn’t…"

"But it is! I could have talked to him…"

"How could you know he was also gay and he liked you?" Replied Patrick trying to calm him down.

"Talking to him! I should have done it, I could have changed this! I liked him..."

"Did you?" said Pete with surprise.

"Well, kind of, he was cute. I liked the way he looked like when he daydreamed, and his ironed hair. I didn’t know I liked him that way…"

"It’s ok, Joe, past is in the past."

 


	2. The funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First talk ever, how come?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold is for thoughts and things like that :P  
> Italics is for other kind of things.

With all the pain weighing in their hearts, they went to the funeral. They were standing in front of the coffin. No one was really paying attention, some were crying, some were just there, so Joe took a pick out of his pocket and carefully put it in Andy’s hand. He looked relaxed, like sleeping. “I wish you would wake up” he thought sadly.

"I’m sorry" He said as he held the cold hand. He looked good in suit and tie, it would’ve been good to date him to the Prom. Nothing to do now. "Why’d you do this? Yesterday I had forgotten my eraser" he whispered painfully "you were handsome, you were worthy, sorry, I didn’t see it on time."

Then he felt dizzy **“I didn’t know it was gonna be this hard”** , a very annoying noise came to his ears **“Pete, I’m gonna faint”** but it seemed that Pete didn’t hear him. Then Andy sat **“How on earth?!”**

 _“Hello, you came, it’s wonderful”_ Andy said with a smile

_“How? What?”_

_“I guess you already read the letter”_ Said Andy blushing

_“Well, yeah, but, is this happening?”_

_“Well, I guess… don’t go, please Joe!”_

Joe came back to reality.

**“What just happened?”**

"You alright?" asked Patrick a little concerned

"Hey, let’s move" Pete pulled Joe’s hand and he had to let Andy’s go.

**“I’m just hallucinating, that’s it”**

In the night, he couldn’t sleep well, and he got glimpses of Andy, as if he was looking for him. **“Poor thing, he should rest in peace, already”** He decided not to tell anyone about it, it was obvious he was shocked because he liked the guy.

Joe found himself in his room, sleepless, staring at the ceiling and trying to think of something different from Andy’s death. Suddenly, a pale blue light began shining and he sat on his bed. There standing next to his desk, there was Andy

“Don’t panic!” he said in a hurry before Joe freaked out

“I’ll try not to. What is going on?”

“Well, I got some kind of ‘permission’ to come here, I wanted to talk to you during the funeral, but Pete touched you, so he distracted you. By the way, thanks for the pick, it’s pretty nice” He said with a smile as he held the pick on his fingers

“So, this isn’t a dream”

“No, it’s not”

“And you got permission for coming? I thought suicidals got condemned”- not like he really believed in those things, but that’s what they said.

“Well, if someone else made you do it, you’re not as guilty as them, but… I didn’t suicide”

“Then… how… they killed you?” Joe was trying to process all the information

“Yeah”

“Then that letter...”

“Oh, I wrote it. I was totally gonna do it, so I put the letter in your locker, but then I got scared and regretted. I was trying to figure out how to take the letter out of your locker when some guys appeared, I didn’t get to see their faces, but they started punching me and I tried to defend myself. They found the rope in my backpack, so they choked me with their hands, it was pretty painful”- he touched his neck as if he could feel that again. “then they hung my body, so people would think I did it...”

“So, that happened”

“Yeah. My time is getting over” he said looking through the window, with the expression Joe loved “I hope this information works”

“Me too, but an apparition it’s not gonna be taken at the trials”

“I know, but I had to do it, I had to talk to you, at least for one time”

“Can I touch you?”

“What?”

“Like physical contact”

“Well… I guess”

Joe got closer to Andy and held his hand. Of course it didn’t feel like a normal hand, it was like crystal, but he didn’t care. Then he kissed Andy, who was taken by surprise.

“I… Joe…”

“I’ll get you some justice, I promise.”

“Thanks” said Andy blushing, then he disappeared.

Joe couldn’t help but to cry, he went back to his bed and fell asleep. How would it had been like to kiss living Andy? Now he’ll never know, and probably he will never have the chance again, maybe Andy couldn’t get any other permission.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I was on a trip and finally I got back home yesterday, but I was waay too tired to upload anything, but here it is :)  
> So... I kinda like sci-fi, or weird things, this fics has a lot of weird things, hope you're okay with it.  
> Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	3. People of interest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next time you point a finger...

"Something weird was found in Hurley’s body"

"Really?" It wasn’t Joe’s favorite topic at the moment, but he already knew and he had to pretend he didn’t, also, there was a chance that he had dreamt it.

"It seem he didn’t suicide, he was murdered"

"WHAT?!" Even when he knew, that was just terrifying and shocking. How could anyone think of doing it? How could anyone do it? It’s not just murder, it’s Andy’s life, he was no one’s enemy!

"Yeah, they found handprints around his neck, so he didn’t die by hanging himself."

"We gotta find the bastard"

"Do we?" asked Patrick, who didn’t like playing the detective very much

"Did I say that out loud?, no I’m just… forget it"

So it was real that it wasn’t suicide, what was it? Who did it? Joe was no doubt repeating the process with that motherfucker if he found them.

"Well, it’s the police’s business, then" concluded Patrick.

"No, we have to find out" Joe had promised Andy justice, he had to do everything in his hand to get it. "Who hated Andy the most?"

"Who knows, man? I told you it’s the cops’ job…"

"We have to find out. There’s this guy who called him… rat or something."

"Well, they picked up on him because he was vegan, remember when they put grass on his backpack?"

"Yeah, it was Hayley and Taylor."

"Then let’s go there first."

Hayley had couple troubles for dying her hair, and liked playing little pranks on people, but nothing further. She raised her eyebrow when they asked what she knew about it.

"Seriously? You think we did it?"

"Well, you did the grass thing…"

"It was just a prank, it was supposed to be funny, he didn’t say anything, though. I didn’t think he would kill himself for that… or, well, I wouldn’t kill anyone, that’s sick."

"Anyone else who would do something like that?"

"Uh, well, almost everyone, I guess?" she was really upset for having that conversation. "listen, we just wanted to make a joke on the little guy, no murdering, I don’t want anyone dead, if they’re away it is enough for me."

The last sentence was a clear warning, so Joe nodded feeling defeated.

"Did you notice how Taylor didn’t say a thing? He was also a little nervous" said Patrick when they were in the library thinking about who else could have done it.

"Well, everyone is, taking into account that we all feel under threat of murder."

"Why do you always contradict me, Pete?"

"Aw honey, is not like I mean to, I just come up with things and I gotta say them, sorry."

"But let’s keep an eye on Taylor, then. Who else?" interfered Joe before they went too cuddly "What about that Way guy?"

"The Blacky guy, or the serious one?"

"Well, both, I guess. Once I heard them saying Andy was annoying."

"But Andy did absolutely nothing…"

"Well, that’s what I heard Pete. I can be wrong, though, he wasn’t the only “Andy” in this school."

"What if it’s close to the Ways but not _the Ways_ …" Patrick needed to win one this time.

"You mean…"

"Frank the Creep."

"The Blacky’s boyfriend? Why him?"

"Well, he’s super into the death related stuff, and he’s eccentric and… dark, perhaps? Maybe he was doing some death experiment or something."

It was a little ridiculous, but plausible at the end of the day.

"I didn’t kill him" Frank said as soon as they stepped in front of him. Gerard tighten his arms around him and looked defiantly into the three guys.

"How do you…?"

"I read minds… nah, just kidding. I saw you asking Williams about it. But I didn’t do it, I can swear. Anyway, if you want my advice, everyone will know you’re doing this, and we’re already getting cops around here, so they are going to lie and won’t tell you the story. To you, no one did it, so don’t waste your time."

They had to walk away, because that little guy sure was spooky, and the Way brothers, especially the youngest one, had menacing looks in their eyes.

"But they didn’t do it."

"Now you read people, Patrick?"

"Hey, I’m trying to help, I just get the feeling we can trust them."

"You were just pointing your fingers at them…"

"Well, now I changed my mind, Peter!"

Suddenly, the detectives appeared on the hallway, guided by the principal and their main teacher.

"Wentz, what have I told you about eyeliner?"

"That… black is not really my color?"

"Wentz, get serious. I don’t want to see you with that on again. And Stump, if you want to wear hats, solid colors, no messages." Patrick hid his head on his shoulders. "Stump, take the hat off." he made a face and did it. He hated it, it was his safe place, and he didn’t like it when people stared at him.

"Good morning, kids, we’re detective Roland and detective Michaels. We’d like to talk to you separately." detective Michaels made the emphasis in the last word when he saw Pete hugging Patrick because of his hat loss. Joe giggled about it, but the detectives gave him a very serious look that scared him a bit. "why don’t you come with us first?"

Joe sighed and followed the men to the principal’s office, which was working as interrogatory, Pete and Patrick had to wait outside while being checked by the principal, who was surreptitiously lecturing them about the hug. But they wouldn’t let each other go, because you can mess with their looks, but their relationship was something beyond human comprehension, and no, Pete wouldn’t stop hugging his “little angel” because some teacher told him to.

 


	4. Stirring away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step back, kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating night! :D

"Then that’s it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Is it everything you know?"

"No doubt."

"I think you’re hiding something, you look way too nervous."

"What could I be hiding? I told you everything I know." Joe wasn’t pointing the dream, or the visions out, the cops wouldn’t believe him, either way" and how couldn’t I be nervous? Some guy at school got murdered, it could have been anyone else, even me, I’m afraid man, I’m just 16…"

"Even you?"

"I don’t know, man!"

"Easy boy, I understand you’re worried. Now, can you do me another favor? I need one of your friends outside, promise they’ll be together again soon."

"Okay."

Joe came out and they were still hugging.

"Hey, they need ONE of you, it won’t take long, lovebirds."

"I don’t want to go."

"Wentz, you have to collaborate with the cops." replied the principal. Reluctantly he let Patrick go and came into the office.

"How’d it go, Joe? What did he ask?"

"Well, what was my relationship with Andy, if I hated him, if we had ever fought, the basics."

"I see… hey, what about Brendon?"

"What?! No, impossible, Brendon’s everything but a bad guy."

"I saw him picking up on Andy in chemistry couple times."

"But, it’s just not possible, Patrick, think of someone else."

Pete came out and hugged his boyfriend again.

"Wentz…"

"What’s wrong with a little love, Ms. Flack?"

"Let him talk to the cops, you dumb." said Joe pulling Patrick away, then he entered the office.

"You’re jealous, aren’t you?" Pete whispered so the principal wouldn’t hear him.

"Well, knowing my crush is dead, you can tell I am…"

"Oh… sorry, I just… did you tell the cops that?"

"What? That I liked him? No. Should I have?"

"No, I was just curious. Anyway, it seems they don’t like knowing about gay teen love."

"Who’s that?"

"Eh… I don’t know, wait! I do! He’s in chemistry with Patrick, that idiot didn’t make his part of the homework and Patrick got a terrible grade for that, my poor sweetheart, hasn’t recovered…"

"And his name is…"

"Uhh… Jonathan something."

"Justin Siegel, could you please wait here for a second?" called the principal.

"Ah, yes! That, Siegel."

"You were so sure about it, Wentz…"

"Hey! It’s not my fault, he’s just the guy who gave my boyfriend a bad grade."

The principal asked him to stay and talk to the cops. He just nodded and sat next to Pete and Joe, they looked at him, wondering if he could have any blame on Andy’s death. Patrick came out looking a little worried and immediately hugged Pete. Siegel frowned in his seat and then stood up to get into the office.

"Is he an homophobe?" asked Pete feeling a little offended.

"Maybe."

"Then that’s him."

"Come on, Pete, think things through, just because he doesn’t like this, it doesn’t make him an assassin. Besides, nobody knew Andy was gay." replied Patrick with confidence.

"Then, not Siegel?" Joe didn’t know why he was trusting Patrick that much.

"Not Siegel."

They went back to classes, unable to think about everyone as something different from suspects. People was regularly called to the office to give declarations. Then Joe was called again.

"What happened officer?"

"This girl… Hayley Williams" detective Michaels said after looking through his papers 2she told me that you asked her if she knew anything, why is that?"

"Well, I just wanted to know…" Joe began feeling nervous.

"Kid, that’s our job. But tell me, why is that? You said he wasn’t a close friend."

"Well, no but…" should he tell them? He wasn’t sure, but he had to make a choice immediately, because the men were too serious, and if they saw how nervous he was, he’d be taken as suspect.

"But…" Joe sighed, they were going to be the first adults to know, he couldn’t even keep that for his parents, fuck this whole murder..

"I… I liked him."

They opened their eyes and mouths, and Joe looked up at them like a little puppy.

"Who knew that?" asked detective Roland when he was able to arrange those thoughts.

"Nobody, yesterday I told Pete and Patrick." he said the words between his teeth, as if he didn’t want to do it "My parents don’t even know…" he didn’t say it, but the men nodded.

"I understand, kid."

"I seriously doubt it" he answered mindlessly.

"Well… anyway, I’d prefer if you stayed away, like from… investigation, you know?"

"... Fine…"

He came back to the classroom with an unreadable expression, sat next to Pete who just asked with a gesture what was wrong. He just shrugged and Pete understood they were going to talk about it later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'd really like to know what you think so far, this story is quite weird, so I'd like to know your opinions about it :).


	5. Help and theories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comming in handy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!  
> Sorry for the long wait, but I just begun to finish my last projects for this semester and took this little time for this, somewhere near december I'll have more time for you.  
> Hope this chapter is interesting enough to make the wait worth it, I worked hard on it.

"Fuck man, that’s tough."

"I know, it’s hell, I didn’t do it they way I wanted to, and my parents…"

"Easy man, it’s gonna get better" answered Patrick with his acknowledged comforting tone.

"Well, we can’t do anything further on the investigation."

"Mhhh, but we can still guessing on suspects, right?" replied Patrick naively.

"Well, we can’t do much if we can’t prove it somehow."

What pissed Joe off the most is that he didn’t know anything about Andy, so his intentions on solving the case were powerless, he couldn’t have any information on who hated the guy, specially because if he had been friends with Andy he would have told him everything that bothered him.

Anyway that didn’t stop Detective Roland from coming back with a not-so-pleased Detective Michaels on his side to ask the kid for help.

"Really?"

"Yes Joe, I think we can work together on this case."

"But you had said you wanted me to stay away…"

"Yes, but now we’ve considered that having someone closer to the students would come in handy. Besides… you’re interested on knowing what happened."

"Right…" Joe didn’t feel comfortable around the two men, specially Michaels, whose feelings seemed mutual.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Then you’re helping them" stated Pete.

"Well, I am."

"Then, we’re going undercover?" asked Patrick with excitement.

" _We_?"

"Ok, Pete, _he_. Jeez, we’re always together, why can’t we do this like a team? We begun like a team."

"They talked to Joe…"

"Hey, it’s okay, I can get some help if I need it, they said it was okay, besides we’re not telling everyone."

"Yeah, but they can suspect, ‘cause we had already begun doing interviews and stuff."

"Well, cops are gone, so if we keep doing this it’s just our business, to them, we don’t have a relationship with them, so they wouldn’t mind."

"Good point, sort of."

Next person on the list was Ryan Ross. Even when Joe tried to convince Patrick that none of Brendon’s friends was guilty, the little blond was sure of his feeling about that one, so, doing their first official undercover interview, they approached to Ryan when they found him alone coming out of the library.

"Hi Ryan."

"Oh, hi Pete, how are you?"

"Well, average, been better. Hey, know something about Hurley?"

"Uh, I thought you weren’t supposed to do that anymore…"

"Well, I’m just curious, you know?"

"I am too, but I never asked anyone, mainly because they’d think I’d be interested…in a different way…"

"How is that?" asked Joe trying to do something and not letting all the job to Pete.

"Well, I’m gonna tell you this, just because I trust you, okay?" then he lowered his voice to barely audible "did you know Andy was gay?"

The three of them faked their surprise. It was part true, if he hadn’t let that note for Joe, they couldn’t have been able to tell, Andy was not obvious about it.

"How did you know that?" asked Pete with sincere interest, nobody knew, Andy was friends with nobody, who knew? Nobody did.

"Well, he told me. We were kinda close last year, until I started hanging with Brendon. Not like I changed Andy for him, he just got further because of that, and I don’t know why, maybe he was too shy or something. Anyways, I’m not gonna tell you who, but he told me he liked a guy, but he was very nervous to tell him, because he didn’t know if that other guy could also like him, right? I never told anyone, but I don’t know if he told someone else either, you get it?"

"So it might be that…"

"Or it might not."

"Well, thanks Ryan, sorry if I was too intrusive."

"Don’t mind. It’s not like a big thing or something, I didn’t knew him too much either."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here’s another theory" said Patrick loving his new 'detective' role "Andy told someone else his secret, but that person wasn’t exactly trustworthy, so for some reason he got mad at Andy and told someone else, then that other person was an homophobe and killed Andy because of that. Maybe we’re looking for an homophobe."

"Like Siegel?" replied Pete with a little anger.

"Do you guys hear yourselves?" asked Joe from the computer desk. Pete and Patrick were sitting on his bed and exchanged a weird look.

"Well…"

"Hmm… ok, let’s go with something else." said Pete "that person wanted to hurt the boy Andy liked, so that’s why they killed him."

"Unless no one knew who that guy was, or if it could hurt him, because A) nobody knew that Andy liked a guy, if he liked him back, and B) That guy’s me…

Pete opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something to defend his theory, but Joe was right, he wasn’t hearing himself talking.

"No, that might have worked if they had killed Joe, you know? To hurt Andy."

"Auch…" said Joe touching his neck.

"What I really want to know is what the fuck did Hurley do to piss that guy off. Who hated him so much and why? Joe, could you please stop typing? I’m talking about the guy you like, here!"

"I’m listening, and I’m looking for the answer to that."

"No, you’re checking facebook, you dumbass."

"Because people insult other people on facebook, you dumbass…" Pete repeated the gesture he had just done, feeling defeated and harmless.

"Now you know how that feels, darling?" Then they started a little “tickle-kissing-fight” Joe wanted to know nothing about.

"Idiots! Check this out."

"Hey!" they answered in unison.

"Some girl writes _“I’m still shocked about that senior’s murder, there’s someone dangerous at school!”_ , and couple comments supporting that idea and then this: _“Anyway, no one needed that grass-eating bastard, he was a crybaby and a toady, nobody in his class liked him, and he was just a teacher’s pet”_

"Wow, that’s harsh" stated Patrick feeling a little anguished.

"Well, yeah, but that leads nowhere because who the fuck is 'Semiazah The Ripper'?"

"Uh... dunno… he doesn’t have a photo, either."

"Hey, why are we assuming it’s a guy?"

"I don’t know Patrick, because it’s generic?"

"It’s a little sexist…"

"Ok, then you want the killer to be a girl?"

"I didn’t say that, Peter!"

"Alright, shut up, you two. It’s someone from school, that’s for sure, and that… whoever knows several people from other grades. The profile says “Male”, so we’ll go with a boy, then…"

"Ok, we got an enemy, and we got a cause, if you can call that a cause. I mean, I know lots of toady kids at school, but I wouldn’t kill any..."

"Well, that’s all we got for now. Tomorrow we’ll find if someone knows his real name."

"Yeah, ‘cause now we know it’s a boy’s name…"

"Enough Pete!"

"You know I love you."

"And I hate you both..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I assume this is full of mistakes, and I'm sorry for that, but my head was squeezed to get a good idea for this and all my might was gone within that, because I discovered I'm not good at this detective plot things, so... yeah, that :P.  
> I liked that facebook thing, though, I think it was worth all the time I spent on this one :)


	6. A name.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New information.

"Your singing is beautiful." The sophomore girl turned back with her eyes open wide and blushing furiously at Joe’s words. She looked like a scared bunny that doesn’t know where to hide.

"Thanks…" she answered shyly and looking at the guys as if they were ghosts. He eyes moved up and down and her hands were pressed over her heart as is she was afraid to have it torn apart.

"You’re Bebe, right?"

"Well, yeah, my name’s Bleta, but you can call me Bebe, yeah."

"So, don’t think we’re stalking you or something, but there is this big commotion about the murder of the guy from our class, that everyone’s talking about it, even… you. Don’t feel pressed, just some common friends on facebook. I just want to know if you knew the real name of one of the people who commented on your status."

"That was too much talking for the poor little thing, Joe" lectured Patrick in a whisper. And it was, she had a hard time processing Joe’s words.

"Leave it to me. Hi, my name’s Pete, and they’re Patrick and Joe. Remember last week one of the guys from our class was killed? He was a friend of ours and we want to know who had problems with him, since he was a really nice guy. We saw you also felt sympathetic for that, but there was this" he showed her a print of the screenshot of the facebook page "do you know who this guy is?"

She seemed a little more calmed as she examined the paper.

"Uh… sorry, I don’t know, besides he’s not in my friend’s list, he might be friends in common with someone else, maybe someone from your class…"

"Thanks."

"I can help if you need it…"

"That’ll be great, thank you."

They all nodded and then the guys left.

"You’re really good at this, huh?"

"Well, it’s just knowing how to treat people, you know. You’re pretty social but you attacked her with words."

"Yeah, that’s true, but I never thought I’d have to do this, like, how do you get prepared to do spy job?"

"Good point."

"Hey, look who’s there, Spy Kids, pointing fingers at the youngest kids? So lame…"

"Come on, Hayley, we weren’t. Actually, we know she’s not guilty, but we thought she could help us finding someone. What’s your facebook name?" asked Joe, who was the only one who had guts or patience to talk to her.

"And why do you want to know that, I’m not adding you, asshole."

"I’m just curious, she asked us if we could find someone from our class who left a comment on her status, but has a weird name…"

"Uh-huh. Sorry, Sherlock, I have nothing to do with the albanian. My nick is Yelyah W., you can check, but don’t you dare adding me."

"I wasn’t going to. How ‘bout you, Taylor?" again, he was silent and Patrick looked at Pete as confirming his theory about him.

"Why do you care?"

"It’s for the girl, don’t mind…"

"Taylor York, that’s my name."

"Okay, thanks, you’ve both been a lot of help."

They walked away as fast as they could and stopped in front of their lockers.

"I hate them so freaking much!"

"Calm down Pete. Do you have wi-fi on your phone?"

"Duh, obviously…"

"Then check facebook, I want to confirm that."

He looked for Hayley, and there she was, with the nick she had just given them.

"Now, friends in common. There is a Taylor York, so he was telling the truth."

"Hey, check Taylor’s friends…"

"Why is that, Patrick."

"Maybe he knows that other guy!"

For Pete’s and Joe’s surprise, ‘Semiazah The Ripper’ was friends with Taylor. Patrick smiled proud of himself, and Pete kissed him for that.

"Hey, we have to tell the cops this, maybe they can track the IP code and find the guy."

"But we don’t know if he’s the assassin, Patrick."

"It doesn’t matter, he has something to say about Andy, right?"

"You’re pointing fingers again…"

"We’re ALL  pointing fingers, Pete, just that I speak my mind up but you don’t."

"Okay, calm down, angel. We’re calling the cops."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We have an appointment in the station at 5 pm."

"Cool, I like that place."

"I don’t, the ambiance there is really heavy, like, bad thing always go there…"

"Come on, Patrick, it can be fun. Besides it was you idea talking to the cops"

"Still, I don't like it..."

They arrived after making sure no one from school was following. It wasn’t likely to find them around there, though, since it was too far off.

"I don’t like coming here, too much walking..."

They had to wait in the reception for a long time since the secretary didn’t believe they had an appointment with a detective. Finally, Detective Roland appeared and invited them in.

"What do you have for me, guys?"

"This facebook thing, he’s a guy from school, unluckily there are no photos tagged with his name, but we know he’s friends with one of the prankers."

"Really impressive, Internet harassing, you’re creative. Anything else?"

"Well, we didn’t have the chance to talk to anyone else, so nothing else for now…"

"Excellent, we can do something with this, thanks."

"You’re welcome, Mr. Roland."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aaand… we left, you happy?"

"Yes, I am, Pete, thanks for caring." he said with a frown.

"Hey, I got an idea…"

"And why didn’t you tell it to Roland, Joe?"

"Because I just came up with it. What if we look from everyone in our grade and if we can’t find someone, then that’s ‘The Ripper’"

"Wow, it sounds cool, but it’s a lot of work…"

"And how are we going to find everyone, do you know EVERYONE’S name?"

"There’s a good reason why we have yearbooks, Patrick, not only for writing love messages next to your boyfriend’s photo..."

"Hey, that’s cool, you just don’t understand…" replied Pete after choosing carefully the words to avoid hurting Joe with that again.

They went to Patrick’s, because it was closer and he said he didn’t want to walk anymore. They got to his bedroom and he fell on the bed.

"The yearbook’s in the top drawer."

"Thanks for handing it, Stump."

"Hey, I’m fucking tired, it’s my house, and it was YOUR idea."

"Calm down, Patrick…"

"I’m trying to, that’s why I laid in my bed…"

"You need a hug…"

Joe was getting kinda sick of being violin player, kinda. He should be used to that, but for some reason it bothered him more in that moment. Pete was right, he didn’t understand, but he didn’t mind, he didn’t like anyone, but knowing that he kinda had liked Andy and now the guy was gone, something in his heart felt really wrong.

After trying to ignore all the love letters he had in the drawer, Joe found Patrick’s yearbook.

"Okay, let’s begin…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?  
> It's gonna get weirder ;)


	7. An identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round in circles, chasing their tails...

"Chan Mandy?"

"It’s right."

"Clarkson Kelly?"

"Let me see a photo."

"There you go."

"She’s here, but she’s… Kelly Miss Independent Doll. What’s with that name?"

"I don’t know, she’s too girly, if you ask me."

"Yeah, I see that. Next."

Names passed and Patrick had been sleeping during the whole process with his head in Pete’s lap. He pet his hair and Joe tried to keep his eyes in the computer screen as much as possible.

"Way Gerard."

"Ahh… he’s not here. Let me see a photo. He’s not here…" said Joe with concern.

"What about his brother?"

"What’s his name?"

"Michael."

"Not here, either."

"Then we mark them again?" asked Pete feeling confused.

"Did we find Iero?"

"No, we didn’t."

"Maybe they’re not in this network, you know? since they’re not too social."

"Okay, then let’s give them that chance."

"Are we lacking someone? What about that guy we met at the principal’s?"

"Eh… Something… don’t remember… Siegel!"

"Yes, he’s not in the yearbook, right?"

"Yes, but I guess it’s because he’s new or something."

"Then let’s look for him."

He wasn’t there. Joe didn’t know who were his friends, but he wasn’t on that network either.

"What do we do?"

"Well, let’s go for him, then."

With Siegel again as a suspect, they called Detective Roland for the second time of the day.

"Wow, kid, that’s impressive, I was thinking of the same, but since I don’t know the students as good as you do, I can’t get an accurate list. What if I you send me the list you did? So you don’t have to come back right now, then tomorrow we’ll talk at the same hour, okay?"

"I think it’s fine, yeah."

Two days passed as the detectives kept looking for the identity of the assassin, and Joe’s nails were already gone for waiting. The actual interview job was being done by Pete, but still they weren’t reaching any far. They discovered though, that Siegel was kind of an antisocial, and he only had friends from other schools, and that he hated having photos taken, that could link him with the profile, but Patrick kept saying it wasn’t him.

"Okay, I’m going crazy, we’re getting nowhere. The comment said he was a toady, we need to know if he revealed someone else, that could made that person want to kill him, right?" proposed Joe feeling desperate.

"Uhm… then that person needs anger management sessions, but it’s possible."

They went with Dallon Weekes because he was the prefect and he had access to the detention list.

"Guys, I can’t just show you that. And don’t you think I don’t know about your deal with the cops, I saw you coming out of the station the other day."

"Then let us know, it’s important for the cops to know, they are not coming back so the kids don’t get nervous, but they still need to know things.

"And you think Andy’s name will be here?"

"No, I think someone else’s name is there, and maybe it was because Andy revealed something they had done, they could have gotten mad at him and killed him, right?"

"Uhm… I’m not really sure about that, I think it’s better if the cops see it."

"Geez, Dallon. Okay, I’ll call detective Roland, to see if he can come."

The cops checked it and Joe was also allowed, since it had been his idea and he knew the students better. Surprisingly, the same day, in the same schedule, Taylor and Siegel were together in detention for

"Spray painting something on the walls" read Detective Roland out loud.

"Really? I never saw it." replied Joe with confusion.

"Mr. Weekes, do you have a record of which teacher put them there?"

"Uh, yes, let me look for it."

It had been Mr. Anderson, from PE, he was eager to collaborate

"Are you sure it had something to do with Andy?"

"Yes, because they put his name on it, and it said something about animals and grass. He came to me and told me about the writing, but didn’t want to say names, even when he knew them. He said he just wanted to get rid of it, so he wanted permission to paint it himself."

 **“Himself?”** thought Joe, **“but it wasn’t him”**. Somehow he understood the guy, that was only for his eyes, no one else had to see that writing, whichever it was.

"But it the end, you got the names" stated Detective Michaels matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I had to push a little hard, at the end he told me and I asked him to lead me to them, then I got them to paint it themselves."

"Was Andy there in that moment?"

"Yes, I asked him to stay."

"Did you?!" asked Joe in a horrified tone, then he immediately corrected himself: he was talking to _a teacher_.

"I did, what’s wrong with it, Mr. Trohman?"

"It’s humiliating, and you don’t want your bully to know you cried to a teacher, and if your bully gets into trouble, your name must not be related to that…"

Everyone shut up. The men were professional in police things, investigation, crime scenes, PE and teaching, but apparently that made him forget about _life on high-school_ , but Joe was still there, so the professional on that was him, and luckily for him, the case was _based on that_.

Yeah, teachers can be pretty numb at dealing with the kid’s problems, they just seem to forget ow a teenage head works, specially when it belongs to a bully, or a victim. They end up making things worse, leading kids to harder bullying, self-harming, no more trust in adults and… murder.

Okay, that last one is a little exaggerated, but it might be the case here.

Silence was all that filled the air. A tragic realisation fell upon all the men in the room...

"Let’s not assume things this easily, okay?" articulated slowly Detective Roland trying to calm them down.

"Yeah. They’re not the only ones who were on detention." completed Detective Michaels.

"Yes, but they were the ones bullying _Andy_." replied Joe.

"Okay, Joe, but let’s think of something else."

"Well, Patrick says he doesn’t think Siegel can be the one." he tried to get in their side, but something stung in his heart.

"That’s it, you know him, right?"

"No, he’s new, and kind of an antisocial."

"Trohman…"

"He is! he has no friends from this school, and he doesn’t talk to people."

"It doesn’t make him an assassin."

"No, but he’s a weird guy."

"Still, we need something to link him to the crime scene." replied Detective Michaels trying to be more rational.

"But it’s gonna be very hard, since the scene was first taken as suicide…"

Again, they were on a dead spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, when I thought I was overcoming my creative blockage with this chapter, I had the "tragic realisation" that it was leading me somewhere pretty different, I had to mend it to get where I wanted later. Sadly, I have a blockage for chapter 8, so it's gonna take time to do that one, be patient, please :P


	8. Back to the day…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of an interesting plot twist...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was written long ago, and when I hit chapter 7, I thought I was gonna need more story before this. But it was just gonna be filling, and while re-reading everything, I see that it's okay to bring this part of the story here.  
> All I gotta say, is that this is where things get weird in this fic.  
> Like. Actually. Weird.  
> *UPDATE!!!!*  
> *Okay, if you've already read this, you knew that the first date I put for this was 'April the 10th', BUT that's a HUGE mistake for the plotline. See, I wanted this story to be comprised in their last year of school, like the ENTIRE year; in my country, we start classes in January or February(FOBruary :v), but in the USA-as far as I know- it's September. If this thing begins in April, it doesn't really give me enough time to write all the situations I want(it's a shitload of them), it's not realistic for all of that to happen in like 2 months, I thought about it for really long and it seems super weird. I wrote April 'cause it was very natural to me, it's the beggining of the calendar year and school year, but not in this story's setting, so I'll change it here, and off course it will affect the next episodes.  
> Thank you for reading this note and fic ;)*

Suddenly, a strange light disturbed Joe, there was a pitchy sound drilling his ears and he felt dizzy, he tried to blink, but it just made things worse. He tried to call Pete, but his throat felt closed, as if he lacked air to produce sound. He felt like he was drowning and falling at the same time. Cold and heat overwhelmed him and he didn’t know where he was, he thought he was fainting, but it was still very weird.

At last, he heard his voice calling his name, it came from the distance and felt like hearing from  underwater.

"Joseph Mark Trohman!" Said Pete loudly hitting Joe’s desk with his hand. Joe jumped in his desk and his friend shook his head.

He was still worried about Andy’s death. He would never get it over. And also he was unbearably dizzy, but he stood and looked to the back of the classroom. What he saw next nearly gave him a heart attack.

With one hand on his face, and holding a blue paper with the other one, Andy was looking through the window with dreamy eyes.

"Joe, what’s wrong man?"

"Andy Hurley?" But, he was DEAD! Maybe he imagined seeing him because he still felt guilty.

"Uh, yeah, that’s him I guess, what’s with that?" Joe was speechless. Maybe he dreamed it?

"What date is today?"

"October the 10th, why?" No way. It was the 24th, lots of things had happened, and Andy was DEAD. Then why was he there packing his books and catching little glimpses of Joe?

He looked so real, you could hear him breathing. He stood up and walked right next to Joe, with his head down and disappeared from the classroom.

"He was here" said blue eyes in a whisper.

"Well, yeah, he always is… can you tell me what’s going on?"

And without any explanation Joe ran to his locker, with his friends trying to catch up. He opened it and there was no blue note.

"What date is today, again?"

"October the 10th, now please man, what’s wrong?"

"Uh? Oh yeah. But not here."

They walked to the library and in the way they saw Hurley again. He turned his eyes from Joe immediately and tried to hide between all the people in the hallway. Joe felt the strong need of going there and proving himself Andy WAS there, he wasn’t a dream, nor an apparition, and asking him out, and avoid the murder-suicide-whatever deathly destiny. But he had to clear his mind and telling the truth to someone would make him feel better. That, or he’ll be locked in a psychiatric hospital for the rest of his life.

Either way, Patrick and Pete were his friends, they believed everything he said, even when it sounded extremely twisted. So, in the silence of the library, Joe brought all the story out and they would just sit and listen, without any expression on their faces, which made it easier to Joe, who was just talking without hiding any detail.

"You mean to tell me the guy’s supposed to be dead?"

"Yes, he’ll try to suicide, but will regret then someone else will kill him." with those words, Patrick hugged Pete with fear.

"But… how come… you dreamed it?"

"That’s weird, I don’t know. But if this is the real world and today is the day it’s supposed to be…"

"He’ll do it this wednesday. But you can’t be sure, can you?"

"I don’t want to. But, again, if this is real, he will, because there’s no way I’d just have imagined a blue letter exactly like the one he had on his hands just before."

"Makes sense" answered Pete nodding and looking away. "then, you’d be a psychic or something?"

"Pete, that DOESN’T make sense…"

"Yes, it does! Maybe you didn’t know that, but you’ve always had that thing, and it’s the first time you actually experience it."

"It’ll only be proven that I’m a psychic if that happens, and I DON’T want it to happen. I don’t wanna lose that guy. He’s crawled under my skin in such a way… and it was only a dream."

Patrick’s romantic side made him feel compassion for the whole situation

"Then we have to avoid it."

"How?"

"Well, we can invite him to have lunch with us or something, so he knows he can have some friends (included-specially  you) and re-think the whole thing."

"I like the idea, but how come we just happen to like the guy when we never talked to him before, like, how would you explain the sudden interest of his crush on him?" pointed Pete and when he was done, Patrick couldn’t find the words to defend the original idea. It was true, and then, if they told him, he’d feel they pity him, so Joe didn’t actually like him.

"I didn’t think about it" answered the blond sadly after thinking hard in silence. "But we have to stop it from happening, and we only got three days…"

The truth fell over them like a rock and all emotions shook under their skins.

"Let’s go back to the dream theory" replied Joe trying to kill the annoying silence that made him think so sadly about Andy. "if it was just a dream, then there’s nothing to worry our heads about. Period."

"But if you’re a psychic?" repeated Patrick with angst.

"And how can we prove that?" they were back to the beginning and Joe felt powerless.

"Well, I think I know a way to prove it." said Pete in a weird not-so-confident tone.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it’s gonna be weird and a little creepy. We need to talk to some weird guy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Now you know where the name of the series comes from ;)  
> 


	9. The expert.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always someone who knows best...

Joe checked his locker again feeling paranoid. There was still no letter and he felt relieved, but didn’t put his guard off, things could happen in any moment.

They came out of school paying extreme attention on how Andy walked to his house, while being insulted by some guys.

"Do they regularly do that?" asked Joe trying to find his culprits

"Well, probably, but they’re jerks with everyone, so… are they the guys you saw in your dream?"

"Mmm, sure I saw them, but everyone at school was being interrogated, even you and me, so I can’t tell if they’re the ones."

They walked to a little building couple streets from there. Pete told them to go to the second floor and knocked at the door. A little guy with a black fringe topping his head opened and greeted with a creepy smile.

"Gentlemen."

"Hello, Frank, what’s up?" Joe and Patrick couldn’t believe they were in Frank The-Creep Iero’s house. **“How is he gonna help?”** wondered Joe feeling both annoyed and scared.

"What can I do for you?" his voice got to their ears like a dark night mist and Pete’s friends felt a little chill.

"We need you to help us clarifying something."

"Come in, then."

It sounded like an invitation to a horror house, but it was just a regular living room like any other.

"What do you want to know? I never get such distinguished gentlemen in my humble nest, it’s making me very curious."

"You’re very interested in sci-fi and paranormal things, aren’t you?" asked Pete like asking 'what’s your favorite color?' Frank’s smile gave the other two goosebumps and Patrick couldn’t help but to grab Pete’s hand strongly.

"You came with the expert. But this is no place to talk, let’s go to my bedroom, where I got everything." he stood up and walked towards a door at the end of the hall.

"Pete, I don’t want to go" whispered Patrick with fear.

"Come on sweetheart, you’re with me."

"And who’s with me?" complained Joe as they followed Frank.

Then they got the proof everyone at school wanted: Frank’s room was dark, everything was black, from the bed to the floor; he had candles and bats, and skulls drawn in the walls. What they never imagined was the extreme order he put into everything, he looked like the kind of guy that slept under a pile of dirty clothes without any care.

"Let’s see how can I help these people with my vast knowledge."

Pete looked at Joe and so did Frank, he felt confused and scared, he didn’t want Frank to know what had happened and didn’t think his weird creepy thoughts would be any help. But he was desperate and thinking that maybe in that moment Andy could be putting a letter in his locker, he spoke and told Frank:

"I think I can see the future…" when he heard the sound of it, it was something very stupid, but Frank’s smile wasn’t for making fun of him, he seemed very pleased to find a real life experience of something he might be highly interested on and acknowledged about.

"How is that?" he said with the curiosity of a kid and the off putting horror of a ghost.

"I saw how a guy at school is going to be murdered after he regretted suiciding."

"Are there any people you don’t know? Like, people out from school?"

"Well, there are some cops and detectives."

"And do the places look like actual places you’ve seen or are the colors weird, are the places surreal?"

"Well, everything looks in place, I guess. It’s like watching a movie, with the right colors and in the right places."

Frank kept on smiling widely, Joe wanted him to stop. Maybe being there didn’t mean a thing, maybe Pete was crazy, maybe Frank knew nothing and would come up with some stupid weirdo theories. Maybe nothing had or would happen, then they were wasting their time.

"At first, you could say it’s a dream, or a fantasy, something surreal derived from your wishes and desires, from your regrets. But then, places would look weird, people would look and/or behave weird, there would appear, for example, nonexistent or fantastic creatures you’ve never seen before. Besides, it doesn’t feel real after a while. If what you saw looks vivid and makes sense, if it’s parallel to reality, then you probably have that gift, which is very, very interesting." he said as he approached to Joe, and his eyes said 'I want to open that head to see what’s inside'. Joe felt like a lab rat with the tiny guy looking at him so deeply.

"Okay! Then thanks for the advice, and… do we owe you anything?"

"What? No, I wouldn’t do that to you, not after what you’ve told me. Take it as an advice from a friend, and a fan. Tell me how you do with this, okay?"

"... fine.."

"But one thing. You can’t just change what’s gonna happen, like, you can’t interfere directly. You can’t tell the guy. We don’t know how that will affect the course of universe and time, you get it? If you want to keep that from happening, make an indirect intervention."

"Yes, indirect, thank you. Uh… see you" said Joe awkwardly trying to smile and then they came out of the little horror bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was so creepy!" said Patrick hugging Pete "geez, that guy is soo weird! Did you see that amount of skulls he had? And his bookshelf was full of things like 'Voo-doo', 'Aliens' and ghost stories. He even had a creepy doll over there, I just don’t want to imagine who he’ll use it against!"

"Easy my dear, it’s not you, it seems he likes us; well, he doesn’t hate us. So, is there a way to prove that what you saw was more than just a dream?"

"Well, when he asked me about the people, I hadn’t really thought about it. You looked normal, like you always do, so did he, and there were the cops. I don’t know any of those guys, but they didn’t look like monsters or something, so they might be very real. I’d like to go and see if they are real cops, that would be our proof and we won’t have to wait until something happens." then he shut up and stared emptily to the ground. "Can we go back to school, like, now?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings, I'm back ;)


	10. Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like there's something...

He was just thinking about the letter. Finding a letter in his locker. There wasn’t one when the classes finished, but maybe Andy went later. And even when things were supposed to happen that wednesday, he thought anything could change and Andy would do it earlier or something. Pete and Patrick were very comprehensive about his friend’s paranoia and put up with it, as he asked the watchman to let him in because “he had forgotten his homework in his locker and it was very urgent.”

They came into the building and walked silently through the hall, as if they were in a haunted place. Joe stopped before turning to the place where the lockers were. He popped his head and saw Andy in front of his locker, with the blue paper in his hands. He began sliding the note hesitantly through the little slots in the door. Joe was about to scream and stop him, but he did himself. He kept the note quickly in his pants and wiped couple tears from his eyes. He said something to himself, but not loud enough for them to hear. The guys didn’t want to come out and scare him in that moment so they waited in silence. He didn’t move from that spot. He put his hand on his pocket again and Joe decided to come out, like whatever, pretending he didn’t know a thing. When Andy heard the footsteps he freaked out, fixated his eyes on Joe and looked like he wanted to hide.

"Hi. Andy Hurley, right?" Joe was also terrified and was beyond worried about the fate of the little guy, but he had to play cool, besides, he wanted to be Andy’s friend, or more.

"Yeah" he answered shyly. He was blushing and hid his head on his shoulders, he bit his lip and looked to the ground.

The tenderness of the sad creature made Joe want to get closer and hugging him. But he couldn’t do it, because he would interfere somehow and maybe it’ll change things in such a way they’d never solve the mystery of who was going to kill him. He thought he was close to know, but they hadn’t confirmed the ‘vision’.

All of them stood awkwardly for one minute, which seemed an hour. Finally Pete said:

"Come on man, take your notebook and let’s go." at those words, Andy turned pale and opened his eyes wide.

"You okay?" asked Joe pretending he didn’t know the guy obviously wasn’t. He just nodded and began breathing hard. "What brings you here? You also forgot your notebook?" he wanted to make thing easier for Andy.

"Yes, I… I… yes."

"Cool, I suffer from bad memory, right guys?" they nodded and Andy smiled shyly. He took a notebook he had intentionally left to 'forget about doing homework' and closed the door. "Well, are you going, or...?"

"Yes, I am. I already took my notebook, so, yeah, well, yeah, I’m going."

"Then see you, take care."

Andy could almost giggle at that last sentence Joe told him. But it was more than a polite way to say goodbye, Joe actually wanted Andy to take care, in fact, he wanted to _take care of Andy._

"Wow, that was intense" said Pete trying to get his head together. "I thought you’d run to the guy and stop him in a dramatic way."

"I was about to, but I thought what Frank had said about interfering. I just don’t know what to do, I don’t know how to react, it’s a lot of pressure on my shoulders."

"I told you, it’s the cop’s job."

"Right! The cops! We need to see if they’re real!"

"Do you think they’ll want to talk to a teenager with hallucinations?"

"We won’t tell them I am hallucinating, we are just going to see if they are real guys."

"Okay, you know what you’re looking for, where are we going?"

The Police Station wasn’t as close as they thought, but they had no money, so they had to walk.

"Those guys better be real, or I’ll kill you." Patrick’s complaint was some sort of déjà vu for Joe, but it proved nothing, since he wasn’t a sportsman.

"Come on, Stump, you need to work out, it’s good for you."

"I already got enough with Mr. Anderson, you know?"

"Whatever, maybe the guy is coming out or someth…"

Indeed, a man was coming out of the Station with a cup of coffee on his hand. They almost walk into each other.

"Wow, sorry kids."

"Detective Roland?" Joe didn’t plan to do it that way, but the shock of walking into the man just made him react.

"Uhh… yes, how do you…? how can I help you?"

That was weird for all of them, but gave Joe the proof he needed to convince himself that he wasn’t crazy. Being certain of that made him happy, it wasn’t a dream… then his smile faded. It wasn’t a dream.

"Well, I don’t know…"

"If you want it, I got time. Any problems at school?"

"Well, this is something really weird, and… I don’t know…"

"Tell me…"

"Joseph."

"Look, Joseph, I’ll do what I can to help you solve any problem you have, okay?"

Joe turned to see his friends, who encouraged him to talk to the detective.

"Okay, if you don’t think I’m crazy."

"Yeah."

"No 'yeah', this is something serious, something real…"

"Okay, yes, I’ll hear you."

Then he invited the guys to a coffee shop and Joe begun telling him the story.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for taking so long. I personally love this chapter, and the next one :P


	11. Trust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's gonna stand for us?

"Don’t make that face! I’m serious."

"Well, I… listen, this is nothing but weird…"

"I know! That’s why I didn’t want to tell you anything, but you helped a lot during the real investigation, so I trust you more than any other detective."

"Okay, I understand that part. Continue."

"So we were trying to find out who was it, but then I woke up. Aaaand… you don’t believe me."

"Listen boy, it is just not plausible."

"I need you to help me with this!"

"I understand that you want to avoid your friend’s murder, okay? And I’d like to do something about it, but moving units for a supposition..."

"How did I know your name before you told me, even when we had never seen each other before?"

Joe set his eyes in the detective’s. The older man had dealt with annoying kids before, but Joe’s eyes didn’t lie, he was way too serious about it.

"That will become a case of murder if you don’t do something now."

"Okay, I’ll take you to the Station so they can take your declaration, deal?"

"Good."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, I got you a little case" told detective Roland to his partner, officer Jonson.

"What is it?"

"Oh man. There’s this high-school kid who thinks he is a psychic and he saw the future murder of another kid from his school."

"Wow… and, what do you want me to do?"

"Take the story, so I’ll see if he’s lying."

Very confidently, Joe told officer Jonson everything, while detective Roland was listening carefully.

"So?" asked the officer when they were done.

"It’s weird, the story didn’t change a bit. I mean, you don’t use the exact same words unless you memorize them, but the change wasn’t big. I’m afraid he didn’t make that story up."

"But, a psychic?"

"I wouldn’t say psychic, but he sure knows something. Maybe it’s an eccentric way to tell us that he knows the bullying to that kid is going beyond innocent pranks."

"Well, then he’s a really good writer, or actor."

"Do you think we should pay attention to that?"

"Well, I think we have to check those kids."

The officers stood in front of Joe and his friends. None of them knew where to begin, they didn’t want to give the kids fake hope, and if they were lying, they didn’t want to move units for some little school brats.

"Well, if you think there’s some harassment going on in your school, then you should talk to your teachers, and…"

"I told you, teachers do nothing, everyone says it is normal or that you shouldn’t take the insults, and kids are just cruel, and you have to be strong, and Andy never tells anyone, because all he’s ever gotten is 'ignore it'; or what I told you about calling Siegel out, which wasn’t a good thing, as you already know. I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t totally sure of what is going to happen."

"Okay. Listen, I want to help you, even more now that I know you trust me. If it depended on me, I’d do it. But this is something bigger, we have to go and talk, and tell teachers what we’re going to do, and…"

"No! Nobody can know!"

"But, kid, how are we going to…?"

"That way. If no one knows it is going to happen, we must not interfere, because if we change what is going to happen, then they are not going to kill Andy this wednesday, but later, so we won’t find out anyways."

"That makes sense, kid" said Jonson surprised by the maturity of the boy's thoughts.

"So, what do you propose? An ambush?"

"Yes! That sounds great!"

Roland wasn’t serious about it, but it seemed to please the kid.

"And… how would that be?"

"Well, it is going to happen around 6pm. He is going to… check his locker" yeah, Joe hadn’t been completely sincere with the officers, there was no love suicidal letter, somehow Joe felt wrong about hiding that detail, but if they were going to stop it, no one needed to know "then he is going to the gym, and he’ll take the rope out of his backpack, that is when he regrets, he goes back to the lockers and the guys punch him. It think that is the moment to show up."

"Right, so we’ll have to wait by the lockers."

"But" Patrick spoke after being silent since they met the detective "how are we going to catch them? Like, how can we prove they’re there for that reason?"

"Uhm… we’ll have to wait until they hurt Andy" proposed Pete and all the eyes set on him like arrows. "I know it sounds horrible, but if we can see they punch him just once, then we can stop them, right?"

"Well, that makes sense" answered Joe. Off course he didn’t want Andy to get hurt, but it was necessary that way. "Then, you’re going to help?" he asked the officers. The old men exchanged a glare that could only mean concern and worrying for failure. But if the kid was telling the truth, they could avoid a murder.

"Well, since we’re dealing with school kids and… no one else will believe this story, I think we can do it independently, just the two of us."

"Wow, thank you!" Joe was euphoric. Detective Roland felt a huge pressure on his shoulders and crossed his fingers so everything would turn out okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting so exciting!!!


	12. Time to dance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready or not, there they go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is weird (well, which chapter of this fic isn't?) but I really like it, specially the scene at the ending :3

Wednesday was a headache. Joe kept on checking Andy to see if something wrong was going on with him, but nothing seemed different from his regular behavior. Joe thought it was weird, and actually pretty sad, how he always saw what happened to Andy as something normal, he felt guilty about ignoring that. He thought about all the kids at school who were being harassed knowing that no one would do anything about it. He compromised to change that when Andy’s case was solved.

At the end of the day, something happened, and Joe remembered it. He didn’t give it that much importance when it happened before, in his vision, but now it was clear and relevant.

"Sorry" whispered Andy when he walked into him. **“The guy’s just a little clumsy”** was Joe’s first thought when it happened.

"It’s okay" he used the same sentence back then, but like any **“It’s okay”** someone drops like whatever. In that moment of the present, he held Andy’s arm gently, and looked into his eyes when he said the words. Two seconds became two centuries of getting lost in the other’s eyes. Then Andy shyly turned his face containing a giggle and Joe had to let him go.

The guy wasn’t “just a little clumsy”, he was sending a message, he needed to know that Joe saw him, at least once, and have some interaction with him, and get noticed by the guy he liked. Maybe he could consider the idea of killing himself if he had a chance with Joe. So after he left, Joe felt worried that maybe he had interfered too much and things would change.

But luckily, and unfortunately, they didn’t.

They all came out of school and Joe had to hold back the need of checking his locker for a blue letter. There was going to be one that day, sure thing, but they had to meet the officers in the parking lot around 4pm and set all the plan.

So Patrick and officer Jonson hid in the gym, Pete was in the aisle and Joe was around the lockers with detective Roland. They had their cellphones to communicate all the time.

"Here he comes" whispered Pete into his cellphone when he saw Andy coming out of the bathroom.

"Clear… I see him." Answered Joe when he saw the guy tip toeing on the hallway.

"What’s he doing? Whose locker is that?"

"Uh… I don’t know…"

"Did you hide something from me, Joseph?" Detective Roland seemed a little upset.

"Ufff, I did, but I’ll tell you later. Patrick, he’s going to the gym."

"Clear."

"I see him." said officer Jonson when he came into the gym. "he’s got the rope and…"

"Guys!" interrupted Pete "I see them, there are two guys coming."

"And he kept the rope back!" completed Patrick "Joe, get ready."

"Understood."

Andy appeared again running and he stopped in front of Joe’s locker. He started trying to guess the password, but it was useless, he was so into it, he didn’t see the first punch coming.

One of the guys hit his ribs, and he fell to the ground, then the other begun kicking his stomach, he couldn’t complain or scream, but there was no need of that.

"Hands up!" shouted detective Roland and the guys panicked. They turned slowly to the detective, who was holding a gun, just as a menacing element and not much as if he was actually going to shoot them. Patrick, Pete and officer Jonson appeared in the hallway and the guys stood still.

Joe ran to Andy and held him in his arms.

"It’s okay" he said hugging him, Andy was trying to breathe and could barely move, he hugged Joe weakly.

"Show your faces!" ordered officer Roland, and the guys pulled their hoods up. "Tell me your names." but the guys didn’t say a thing.

"Taylor York and Justin Siegel." Said Pete, the guys killed him with their eyes.

"Well Joseph, I gotta say this was really impressive" praised officer Jonson when he was handcuffing Joe’s partners.

"Thank you for believing in me" answered Joe as he pet Andy’s hair.

"But you did hide something from me…" said detective Roland as an accusation. "whose locker is that?" Andy turned his face away and blushed.

"... mine… but I’d like it to be kept as a secret…" since detective Roland was a very clever man, he needed no further explanations.

"Uh… okay then…"

"Thanks."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm really happy that yesterday it was two years after FOB came back :D


	13. Chatting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real first chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you like this, though it's a little cheesy :P

They called an ambulance for Andy, since the injuries caused by the kicks and punches were deep and needed special care. Officer Jonson had to make a report of the case, so he and Detective Roland left with the two guys to the station. Joe and company went to the hospital to take care of Andy, and they called his mother.

As she talked to her son, the guys sat in the waiting room, then Pete went to the bathroom.

"Hey Patrick, just for you to know, in my vision, your first guess was Taylor, so well, you were right."

"Was I?! Oh man, that’s cool!" said the little blond with joy.

"But you though it wasn’t Siegel, so you weren’t that accurate."

"Oh, well, one out of two isn’t bad! But don’t tell Pete, please."

"No problem. Hey, I’ve known you for long, but I still don’t understand what kind of relationship you’ve got…"

"Oh, that. Well, me either, you know? He’s an idiot, and he teases me, and sometimes I tease him ‘cause my parents don’t like him, but he’s my biggest friend and even when he’s a dumb I know I can trust him to the end of the world. I feel he loves me sincerely, and I do too. Maybe the good thing about our relationship is that teasing and stuff. I don’t know, I like it" he admitted rising his shoulders and smiling innocently. "Maybe you need something like that too...

Then he lifted his head and so did Joe. Andy’s mother was standing there and asked him to go there with her eyes. He stood as if she was a sublime queen that you couldn’t just walk to.

"Hi, you’re Joseph, I guess."

"Yes, ma’am, I am." It was the first thing that came to his mind, he didn’t really know how to address to that woman, but it was the most respectful one he got in his repertoire, he just wished it was enough...

"Andy told me everything about you, I thought you might wanted to talk to him."

"Really?" he had never actually spoken to the guy, so he was really nervous about the whole situation, and the circumstance that led him to it.

"Yes, he said he wanted to talk to you, so I think this is the right moment, don’t you?"

"Yes, I do… thanks…"

He moved slowly towards Andy’s gurney. His heart was pounding and his feet felt heavy. He could sense Pete holding his laughter at his back and Patrick lecturing him. But that wasn’t what made his sweat cold. Andy turned to see him weakly, and in the same way he smiled. Joe’s mouth was dry, but as a survival reflect he swallowed and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Hi..." he managed to say after some hesitation.

"Hi" answered Andy in the same tone.

"Here…" Joe handed him the letter

"Ah… that. It’s… you didn’t read it?" it was still closed, and it surprised the writer.

"I did, but not today…"

It wasn’t the kind of conversation he thought he’d have with the guy, but Joe had to tell him the story which had no head nor feet, but that was what he had. Andy didn’t make any question, but even when he looked sleepy, confusion was clearly drawn on his face. **“I sound really stupid”** thought Trohman, and he imagined that Andy would reconsider liking him. When he was done with the talking, he waited to see his reaction, and for his surprise, there was a smile.

"You like me." that simple sentence took Joe off guard, **“That couldn’t have been what he mainly paid attention to, was it?”** "right?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, yes, I do, I like you. I hadn’t told before, but I do."

"It makes me really happy."

"Does it?"

"Yeah, I mean, I wrote the letter, but I couldn’t tell you were gay and I thought there was no chance you’d like me back. I thought reading that would gross you out, but it was my last chance, I wasn’t going to see your reaction after that, so I just had to try, you know?"

"Sounds logic."

"You said you had given me I pick when I died."

"Yeah, I thought it would have been better if you were alive, but it was also my last time…"

"Well, I’m alive now."

They both giggled to that and Joe held his hand.

"I like you, you like me. What if we start dating when you’re out? What do you think?"

"I think it’s great."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Awwwwwwwwww, aren't they just soooooo adorable??!! :3  
> **OMG, I'm such an idiot for Peterick XD, I just love the way they are in this fic, they're so silly :3


	14. Outcome.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think?

"Your teachers said you always did that kind of things."

"But I didn’t know about the graffiti this time!"

"It was your friend who did it, and you also had problems with Hurley..."

"I told you I didn’t know a thing!" said Hayley angrily to the detectives and Joe saw her through the one sided mirror.

"Didn’t she?" asked Jonson hesitantly.

"Well, she is a pranker, but she doesn’t look into actually hurting people, so I’d say she didn’t. Besides, she never cries, she’s the toughest person on school, even in the worst situations, but now, she seems really anguished." and she was, red eyes and stuff. Joe thought it was a shame he didn’t have the chance to record her face, not to show it to everyone, just his closest friends.

"Well, I think we got further than we would have if we hadn’t had your help. Thank you for warning us, Joseph. It’s one of the weirdest cases I’ve ever had, but I think it came out pretty well. You know, everyone told me I was a lunatic when I asked them this, but, I think a psychic would be a very big help in solving cases, what do you think?"

Joe tried to plug the cables in his brain to kinda understand what he had just heard. That was a… working proposal? He could be wrong though…

"What… do you mean…?"

"I’d like you to work here and help us solving cases with your gift."

"Oh… that…"

Joe didn’t have control over it. After Andy’s case was solved, no new visions came, he didn’t know how to control it, he didn’t know if it could be controlled. He didn’t know if it was actually going to come in handy for the police ever again. What if it was the only vision he could have in his entire life?

"See, I don’t think I can do it."

"Hey, I don’t want to put pressure on you, I know it sounds weird, I told you, they didn’t believe on this idea, either. Just tell me what you think. Oh, and I want to ask you a special favor, if it’s not too much." Joe beckoned him to continue talking, "I’d like you to call me if you have a vision that implies danger to someone, and that we can handle."

"Well… I’ll see what I can do…"

"Great, that’s great news, Joe, thank you."

**********************************************

"How come you rejected something like that?!" asked Pete in a very immature yell when joe told them.

"I told you, I don’t know how to control this, maybe it’s useless now."

"But man! it’s a TV show dream!"

"You said it, fake as a TV show _dream._ "

"Okay, now changing topic, when is Andy coming out?" asked Patrick trying to calm things down.

"Next tuesday, I guess."

"And you’re dating, right? You have to be stupid if you won’t date that guy." replied Pete.

"Yes, we are."

"That’s the way I like it, and now, your gift…"

"Wentz…"

"There has to be a way to control it, man. You can ask Frank!"

"No fucking way, that guy freaks me out."

"So what? He can tell you something interesting. Man, if I could see the future, and a detective asked me to work with him, I’d say yes, no doubt! Hey! Let’s ask Frank if we can transfer the gift, you know, to someone who’ll seize its power…"

"Pete, grow up, already."

"But seriously though, you’ll have see if there’s a way to use it when you want or need it." said Patrick. You know, sometimes Patrick’s silly, but ideas sounded a little more reasonable in his mouth than in Pete’s.

Joe just nodded, it seemed interesting. Just that Frank… he didn’t want to see that weird guy again. **“I’ll figure something out...”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!  
> I'm so excited that this first part is almost over!!  
> I still got to polish the plot for number 2, but I promise it will be just as-or a little weirder that this one :P  
> Anyways, I just begun my Uni semester, so I'll be busy, please be patint :)  
> There will be more Joedy to come!!(do you call it that way? I do :P )


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't think it's over.

Joe did something he never thought he’d do: going back to Frank’s to ask him for help. The thing was insane, he thought he’d never have to go back to that little weird apartment, but he was alone in all that and the only idea he got in that moment was watching investigation shows about psychics to _learn_ how to control his ‘gift’. More than a gift, it felt like a nightmare at that point, because everyone expected something from him. His family and Pete thought about his career with the police, Patrick just expected him to do the right thing, the officers said they needed him and Frank was just extremely curious about how the thing worked and wanted Joe to show him. So, the little freak won and they begun exploring that thing.

Following Frank’s advice he learned how to focus on a person by touching their belongings, he tried to think really hard on the next day so he could see what was going to happen, he wrote everything on a notepad and then waited until things happened. He also had to focus in the past, to see how things had already happened, since sometimes, that’s what cops need the most.

Everyone expected something related to that. Everyone except for Andy. The only thing Andy expected from Joe was that he’d be there when he came out of the hospital. And he was. Along with Andy’s mother, he waited for him in the hospital. As soon as he saw them he walked quickly towards them. He hugged his mother for a long time, and then he turned to see Joe. They just stared at each other and smiled awkwardly. It was weird with Andy’s mother around, so they just walked out and had lunch together, then everyone returned to their own home.

Joe thought of Andy for the rest of the afternoon, he was reprimanding himself for not asking for his phone number and now he was dying to write and SMS. Staring deeply at the phone in his hands, he got a known feeling: that strange dizziness that came when he was going to have a vision. A number appeared like floating on the screen. He was certain it was Andy’s number, but he hesitated to save it and write to him. What could he say? “See, it just appeared in a vision, and I said, why not? You know I have weird visions anyways”. No. Joe wanted Andy to see him as a normal person, so he decided to wait and ask him personally. Then he saw everything: he felt the anxiety of asking, the look in Andy’s eyes, the way he looked for it because he hadn’t learnt it, then how they checked and he saved him in his contact… Enough! He didn’t want to ruin the feelings he could have for him, he wanted everything to be a surprise, he wanted the unexpected. He decided he would practice something to lock those thoughts about Andy… “But, what if he has a problem?” Well, something had to be done about it.

Monday arrived and with it, all the headaches of having saved someone’s life thanks to a superpower and being somehow popular because of stupid newspapers.

"I hate attention" said Patrick hiding under his hat.

"Don’t worry, dear, they’ll forget soon, they always do."

As the three of the walked on the hallway, they met Andy by his locker. He turned and saw Joe. It would have been great and intimate if everyone’s eyes weren’t right on them because they were the main news that week.

"Hi, what’s up?" he asked trying to ignore the fact that everyone was already gossiping about their sexualities, because of the way they approached and looked at each other. **“Why can’t they mind their business?”**

"Well, fine, better, thanks." then he waved shyly at Joe’s friends, who answered with a smile.

"Joseph" said a deep voice from behind him. Although he was getting used to it, he freaked out a little. Patrick jumped and turned to see Frank raising him eyebrow at them, with a creepy half-smile between the arms of Gerard Way, who still had that aggressive look towards them.

"Hey, Frank… hey."

"How are you doing with the visions?"

"Well, better, yeah…"

"Still got a lot of training, just tell me about your progress."

"Uh-huh…"

As the Black Clothes Crew walked away the bell rang, and Joe turned back to see Andy, who had already closed his locker and had his eyes set on the floor. Through the hazel hair strands he saw a kinda sad expression in his face. When Andy felt he was being stared at, he lifted his head and smiled. Without a word he waved and ran to the classroom for his first period class, one he didn’t have with the rest of the guys.

"Well, that was weird" said Pete as he pet Patrick’s head.

"Yes… come on, or we’ll be late."

"Hey Joe, you got his number, right?"

"Uh…"

"You’re stupid…"

"I’ll get it, give me some time, the things with him have just begun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!!  
> Isn't this the longest wait for the last chapter of something to come?  
> I'm sorry it took so long, but I was out of inspiration, and I wanted it to be good and have a nice ending :)  
> Let me know what you think, and be sure I'll give you the first chapter of part 2 pretty soon (just to give you an idea and leave you hanging until I can write #2 -so you can get addicted to this :P-)  
> Thanks for reading and sticking up with me in this semi-policial fic journey, love you :3
> 
> EDIT: Espisode 2 is already being posted, you're very welcome to check it out :)


End file.
